


Servant Summer Olympics

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Greek Servants, Japanese Servants, Referencing Human Servant Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: Summer's here! Fun events involving servants? Check. Everyone let out pent-up stress level? Yes!This year event is Olympics, an event where every servants participates in different sports they choose. So, Yu with no other choice must participate in this annual event at Chaldea.The question is, can he survives two weeks of Chaldea madness? Answer: yes, he even triumph it with help from someone from his past journey (is hijacked body can be called help though?).
Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Yu Narukami new Servant Class!?

**Author's Note:**

> Instead updating main story, I end up making another side story *cry*
> 
> I want Hajime Satou, but what I get instead is the *5 servant. Not like I'm ungrateful one, it's just... a Samurai with suit? My weakness and you're the one who I want, Sato-chan *sobs*
> 
> Okay, enough crying, let's just move to disclaimer!
> 
> FGO by DW, TypeMoon and Delight Works.  
> Persona by P Studio + Atlus

In the end, after waiting a month long, Yu Narukami's private room in the Wandering Sea gets a lot of new stuff. Starting from furniture to items that are guaranteed won’t be boring to Yu. He even has a special table for working on garage kits because apparently some servants also have the same hobby to the point that he is being invited to join another club called "build a model/kit" Club. 

Yu feels more and more comfortable being surrounded by all kinds of people (he already considers servants who were not human, as ordinary people) and is no longer surprised if something unreasonable happens again at the Wandering Sea. Even so, it does not mean that he feels that this place completely replaced his beloved people in Inaba. 

Yu gets out of bed and stretches his stiff muscles. 

"No, it's not the time to think like that... here, even though it's not Inaba, everyone here care enough for me and remind me that I'm not alone." 

As usual on his days since he was in Chaldea, Yu prepares himself for the chaotic habits of the organization to save human history. It doesn’t take him long to change into short sleeves because this month is summer. 

When he leaves his private room, he finds the Wandering Sea hallway filled with colorful ornaments and various kinds of national flags. 

Instantly the memory of talking to Sieg about the summer madness at the Servant Human Club flashes through the brain. This causes cold sweat to start appearing behind Yu's clothes. He ends up frozen in place because his brain is working to think a way to disappear until the summer event was over. 

But unfortunately, the two Servants with same nationality is seen walking towards him. One of them is the Servant who is known as the “demon king” aka Oda Nobunaga, who is approaching the point where he stands. Servant Oda Nobunaga's hands are immediately placed on Yu's shoulder. 

“Yo! Grandpa's hair, you're originally from Japan, aren't you? Which sport you will participate to represent Japan?" 

The girl with pink hair color beside her is doing a facepalm. 

"He's not a grandfather, Nobunaga! Oh, please join the Olympics I beg you! You don't want Japan to lose to western countries, right? Plus, I couldn't possibly participate because *cough*” suddenly, red blood come out of the woman's mouth in a kimono and Nobunaga caught her instantaneous limping body. 

“Okita? Hold on! Okita! Look, young man. Okita Souji, asking you to fight on behalf of Japan. She has high hopes for you, young man! Come on, be one of the participants. I’m begging you! " 

Yu sees well that the two of them are doing a fake act to ask him to join. He can see how "hammy" their acting is. When he sees the Archer class, said servant's eyes are also shedding tears. He believes that those tears are fake tears. Yu is not feeling sorry at all, instead he gives them a judgmental look. 

"... You don't need to go that far okay? I'll definitely participate in this event," because I have no choice-add Yu inside his head. 

Yu's statement immediately makes Okita rises up from her passed out position, "really?" 

Nobunaga just grinned, "wow, it's true that you can't be deceived. No wonder you’re famously known as Seeker of Truth!" 

Yu is seen lets out an exasperated sigh at Nobunaga's praise. 

**⥽---⥼**

Yu in the end chooses to get into two Sports, football and basketball. Initially, some Japanese Servants asked him to enter the fencing, but he refused when he remembered that his opponent was quite heavy from the Saber class. Servants who get stronger because their mystical history yet he wants to fight them as modern servants? Yu immediately felt a "dangerous" atmosphere when he sees the names of the participants. 

Another reason why he chooses these two sports is actually not that serious. He once participated (more precisely was forced) when he went to school at Inaba to make up for the lack of players on the Yasogami basketball team. As for football, he participated in the class festival with Kou and Daisuke. 

The day after tomorrow finally passed and the event this year’s Summer is starting. 

It doesn’t take long for the opening of the Servant Summer Olympics -Yu finally finds out the name of the event to be held. He discovers that the first day he will sit in the audience because at the opening, Athletics is the first to be held. He claps his hands in appreciation, and when Sieg's part appears as the athlete of the flying branch (since when is there a flying sport? (Yu is looking at the announcement with amused face), he shouts out encouragingly. But ended up being stared down at by a Japanese servant who happens to be nearby named Kiyohime. 

Until finally fourth day later where basketball is being competed, Yu wears a black jersey with the Japanese flag in the middle. Their first opponent is from... Greece. 

Yu raises his right eyebrow. 

When he learns that the Greek representative basketball players are their strongest servants. Yu begins to feel sorry that he agreed to join the Olympics, which is definitely never going to be fair. If he could go rayshifted secretly without Chaldea knowing, at least he was in better chance in fighting monsters than meeting Greek Servants. 

Hercules' massive body definitely makes this match unbalance, and he becomes the center of attention of anyone on the field. 

Plus, there is also a former Grand Archer Servant, Orion. 

To be more precise, the entire Greek team consists of top Servants. Only Jason can be said to be an ordinary human among the ranks of great servants. The Greek team consists of Heracles, Orion, Achilles, and Chiron. 

Yu looked at his own team. His eyes see Tawara Touta, Kintoki, Tamamo Cat, and Ibaraki Douji. Wait, why are Japan's team players mostly from the Berserker class? 

It could be worse, Yu’s thought trying to convince himself. Oh yes, the captain of the Japanese basketball team is him. In the audience he notices Emiya giving him a thumbs-up, Sieg who without care cheers for him, despite someone is giving him a sour look, and finally the small group of Japanese cheerleaders where one of the members is... Marie? It's true that summer can affect the Servants because in fact his friends are becoming more active than usual. 

“At least someone have fun...” 

Meanwhile, the referee is someone from The Wandering Sea, Sion Eltnam Sokaris. As for the commentators, the Servants are Lancer Class along with Caster class, Jaguar Man and Illya von Einzbern. 

A whistle is blown, and the ball is tossed into the air, it is Achilles who catches the ball first. With high speed he tosses it to his teacher, Chiron, but with electricity(?) the ball gets cut off by Kintoki. Wait, is this even a basketball game anymore at this point?! 

“Oi Saber! This is for you!" Kintoki excitedly passes the ball at Yu which is well receives. He immediately dribbles the ball towards the opponent ring. But why isn't anyone trying to stop it? Wait, why did Jason have her eyes wide toward him? 

Unexpectedly, Heracles jumped in front of him and Yu is thrown backwards with only the shock creates by the body of this large servant. 

"Foul!" A whistle is blown for second time. 

"Aww look, Einzbern, Heracles from the Greek team takes the first foul on the Japanese player, Yu Narukami." 

Illya, who is gasping in surprise, immediately replied to Jaguar Man's comment, “You're spot on, Jaguar Man-san! But isn’t Berserker class have a flaw in understanding the rules, though?” 

Shouts of "Hey!" Full of offense expressed by some Berserker class who still can comply with the rules from audience seats. 

After the health staff confirm that Yu is okay, the game is resumed. 

Just like before, the Greek team is the first one who able to grab the ball. This time Chiron gives it to another Archer Class servant, Orion. The famous Hunter is seen dribbling with high spirit to Japan’s ring, but Tawara Touta is standing to intercept said Servant. 

"My dear~ If you lose, I'll turn you into a bear shaped chocolate cake~" 

A threat filled with encouragement from Artemis terrifies the former Grand Servant to death and causes him to do the extraordinary, using his full strength to throw a basketball into the ring. 

The basketball which is thrown with all Orion's strength begins to glow until it engulfs in flames. 

Yu who happens near the ring of Japan's team, is looking dumfounded upon seeing a flaming ball thrown at his way with high speed. 

“NARUKAMI, STOP THE THROW! IF NOT, THE GREECE TEAM WILL WON!" Ibaraki Douji's shout sounds annoyed, hey does she even comprehends that Orion's throw is no longer a “throw”? This is already using a “noble phantasm” or skill judging from the intensity of its power! There’s no way Yu will be able to block it. 

Yu understands this throw is not normal anymore and he ends up doing things that are not usually done in blocking, in a typical basketball match.

"IZANAGI!"

Persona in a black long jacket floats up in front of him. Izanagi then immediately uses his big naginata to fend off the ball, but unfortunately, it's still too strong until Yu's psyche defense is destroyed. Yu grimaces in pain because of that, and with the last remaining strength, he summons his trusted katana and with it he tries to block it again, but unfair strength causing his katana broke up into two. 

Seeing his broken sword makes Yu panic, and in the end, the shining inferno ball ends up hitting him. 

Then he ends up thrown into the audience seats, no, even he is keep flying over the benches until his body slammed against the wall. To the point the wall behind Yu cracked and leaving a crater-like dent. 

This caused the entire basketball court to fall silent. Even the commentators choose not to speak up. Several servants who have health experience are hurriedly approaching Yu who has lose his consciousness to check on him. Upon closer inspection, there are several wounds on his body. from small cuts up to a large gash on his chest. 

"YU!" 

"N-narukami-san!?" 

"Mr. Yu Narukami!" 

"KID OI!" 

The last thing Yu sees before completely passes out is the worried faces of Marie, Ritsuka, Sieg, and Emiya are staring into his face with concerned expressions. 

**⥽---⥼**

When Yu is unconscious in the real world, in the subconscious part of him, he is in the opposite. The gray-haired young man now is floating among the darkness.   
  
Yet, a sudden strong light is shone toward him until he loses his sight around. After the light disappeared, he is in a room with blue all around him. He has returned to the Velvet Room, the question is, why? And how?   
  
But there is an oddity in the special room in his psyche, the absence of Igor or Margaret creates confusion arises. What happen with Velvet Room of his now?   
  
He looks out the limousine window, but what he finds is darkness. No fog nor anything out of place at all. Just, nothingness.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
His voice echoes to fill the stillness of the room, wait, where's the signature Velvet Room song accompanied by an opera woman's voice? As time went on, Yu is no longer confused, but he feels dread. The Velvet Room without any characteristics that usually makes the soul feels calm turns unnerving. In fact, it feels like he is being a prisoner inside his own mind.   
  
Yu takes a deep breath because panicking won't solve his problem. Let’s seek for a way out – thinks the young man while he is looking around the all-blue limousine. But unfortunately, he doesn’t find the door nor any way to get out.   
  
Amidst the confusion, a strong aura fills with malice power flares up at the seat where usually Igor sits on. The burst of aura is causing the limousine to shake slightly. Yu ended up falling on his knees because of it.   
  
When his eyes set on Igor's usual seat, he goes into high alert because someone is sitting there, and no, it isn’t one of usual Velvet Room dweller.   
  
A pair of yellow eyes are staring at Yu’s body, a smirk and this someone speaks to him with a low distorted voice that strangely has same tone like his.   
  
“*chuckle*... _How can someone as pathetic as you become the pride of this room dweller? It’s absurd!_ ”   
  
Yu then tries to summon his persona, but strangely his true other self is never appearing at all.   
  
“Wait, you are-”   
  
Just like his real-life self, his consciousness is gone, and the last thing he remembers is pair of yellow eyes straight up staring into his own soul. 

**⥽---⥼**

Tomoe Gozen is seen yawning as she enters the baseball court and she prefers the bench actually. But with Yu Narukami is fainting, she is forced to replace the collapsed teen and play. In the middle of walking to her position, she manages to catch a glimpse of paramedics are carrying Yu in a stretcher towards exit doors.   
  
She remembers Asclepius's words about Yu's awkward state too.   
  
_Asclepius shined on Yu's eyes, he finds out that the gray-haired teen's pupils had no "light" at all, as if they had died. But he knew that Yu didn't die at all. And he knows why,_  
  
_"This young man's origin spirit... is gone."_  
  
_Ritsuka stared strangely at current 'doctor' Chaldea as if he had grown two heads. Mèuniere understand his point as he instantly opened the servant data through a transparent tablet which he carries as long as the Basketball match competed that day because his position as the committee._

 _“W-what!? His class... His class is gone, here his class is no longer detected by Servant classification system!”_  
  
_Asclepius looked at everyone gathered around him, “You guys are too much. He's still young and isn't the way he's summoned by a special method? You shouldn't overdo it in the first place. " The doctor with his snake then stood up._  
  
_"He will be taken to Med bay to rest, hopefully his Spirit Origin is not completely erased like Miyamoto Musashi."_  
  
_Quiet apologies began to emerge around the crowd._  
  
Tomoe shook her head for she has priority to win this match! 

**Meanwhile outside of Basketball Court**

Yu finally opens up his eyes, but the usual grey-colored pupils now is being replaced by a sharp yellow color. The face that usually shows a neutral expression starts to shift into smug. An unfamiliar grin is formed on his lips.   
  
Then, the door was flung off its hinges and Chaldea's health staff and stretchers get slammed inside. The whole room is startled for that. This makes everyone turns their attention away from match to a doorless entrance.   
  
From the hole which used to be doors, there’s a person standing straight, someone who was unconscious a while ago. Unlike before, on his face there is neither a neutral nor polite look typical of Yu Narukami, but a defiant grin is shown. And in his right hand is a golf club?   
  
“So… who was the one who dared to throw me against the wall? Did your parents never taught you manners?!”   
  
This makes Gilgamesh to laugh out loud.   
  
But Yu(?) is staring lazily at the world's first Heroic Spirit, “Tch, someone like you is still able to laugh out loud even though the only positive about you is that there is divine blood that makes you special. If you are an ordinary human, there is no way that humans in your era would respect you, even I believe, there are better human as king out there.” 

Yu’s words are succeeded in provoking Gilgamesh’s anger, he suddenly opens up his Gate of Babylon to attack the standing young man at the doorless exit, and obviously causing everyone near him panics.   
  
The grin appeared again, even wider. Yu is immediately readying his position to his attack stance and in an instant, he moves to hit each upcoming sword at him back towards Gilgamesh’s seat with high speed using his golf club. Some of those swords then hitting the audience. Which in the end make everyone in that particular section of seat flee to save themselves from flying swords.   
  
“Gilgamesh, stop please!”   
  
Ritsuka with Emiya emerge to meet the weird Yu, when the Master of Chaldea sees what happen so far, his eyes go wide. Yu is bowing sarcastically.   
  
"Ah, my dear... Master. My name, Yu Narukami, at your service.”   
  
Emiya then stands at the front of Ritsuka to protect, although his Master isn’t scared at all for he then steps forward to get closer to Yu.   
  
“... I’m pretty sure you’re not ‘normal’ though. Also, lying in here isn’t recommended. All Alter class even tell their ‘story’ or ‘myth’ to explain their existence, Yellow-eyes Narukami-san.”   
  
This version of Yu’s grin ends up fell, he then rolls his eyes. “Of course, Chaldea’s unwritten rule, huh? Tch, for you to forget already about me. Human sure has short-term memory like goldfish.”   
  
“What?”   
  
Another smirk is being displayed again, this time his golf club is gone and then a large naginata on his hands is summoned. A naginata with bit red hue that adores the large Japanese weapon on his hands look intimidating.   
  
“Remember me?”   
  
“N-no way... you’re from that Pseudo-Singularity! Ma-”   
  
Before Ritsuka identifies this Yu’s version identity, the grey-haired servant put his index finger to the dark-haired male in front of him. Next, the reddish naginata disappear from the yellow-eyed servant hand, “yeah no way indeed but not impossible to happen because Chaldea system also I don't want you to spoil my real identity. Let's just focus on this event. So, Servant Olympics, eh?”   
  
He then looks at Mèuniere, while the one who is being stared at is hiding behind Sion.   
  
“Hey, staff! Put me back to the game, will ya? I want to pay back someone who dare to throw me to that damn wall!"   
  
Mèuniere nods his head and as fast as he can take care the requirement to make Yu able to rejoin the match. The staff of Chaldea who unfortunately in duty as Basketball Committee gives Yu a welcoming gesture to the field. On the other hand, Tomoe who already in position ends up leaving the court again.   
  
“G-go ahead, umm... Berserker-san.”   
  
This time Ritsuka let out a clear gasp, “B-Berserker class?”   
  
“Yeah, Fujimaru-kun. A-and he has divinity albeit low rank too...”   
  
This info is enough causing uproar from audience seat. 


	2. Summer Insanity is Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like usual, whenever Summer Events here, madness will follows. And the madness is literal because a certain Berserker class goes berserk.
> 
> Marie is MVP in this year event.
> 
> (Also our nice, calm, grey-eyed Yu Narukami ends up getting the end of the stick because his Berserker version shenanigans by the way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest story out of all chapters I've ever written for Yu's Adventure series...
> 
> Not much to talk here because I'll write more at end notes
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> FGO belongs to TypeMoon, Delight Works, and Aniplex  
> Persona belongs to P-Studio and Atlus

After few interruptions, Basketball match is resumed, again. Hopefully nothing weird will happen again. But if you’re seeing five Berserker class in same match, there’s no guaranteed a safe and ordinary game anymore. Yu who refuses to tell everyone his True Name barks at each people who ask him about it to shut up and just focus on the game. 

By the way, Marie is looking at bowl-cut hair boy with yellow eyes with intention to kill. On the other hand, Erice must leave the basketball court for her black slime is starting to pour out from her nose, eyes, and mouth upon seeing Yu in Berserker class servant. 

“So... a bear, a horse, and berserker walk into a bar...” Yu is commenting with sarcastic tone in his words regarding Orion, Chiron, and Heracles are walking side by side. Ibaraki Douji, who happens to hear his talk gives the young man near her a chuckle. 

Yet the berserker class oni didn’t have time to reply dry jokes from her teammate because the ball has been thrown to the air. 

Unlike before where grey-eyed Yu will always wait for someone seize the ball just like what their plan few days ago during practice, this time said grey-haired youth daringly snatch it from the air then dribble it to opposite team field. This act causes everyone astonished, whereas Japanese players are staring at Yu with great excitement. 

“Look at Sa- I mean Berserker Narukami does, Einzebern! Seems like Japan is changing their playstyle to strike more fiercely than before.” 

Iilya, who is eating potato chips then stop at her activity and nods in agreement, “yes Jaguar-man-san. Seems like they change tactics because their captain gets a great boost after changing class!” 

Realizing stats of former Saber class changes dramatically after an unexplained event (plus his class too), Greek team seems playing more seriously than before. One player from Rider class, Achilles is standing at the front of someone who is in the middle dribbling with intention to block said player. Seeing somebody tries to stop, Yu then dribbling with his left hand to think a way to bypass Achilles defense. 

When Yu’s eyes land on the Rider class heel, his mind is working fast to find a way to exploit that small weakness without breaking the rules. He looks at his hand, black haze run at fingertips. He hummed in thrills for doing something that guaranteed high chance to cause problem for this student of Chiron. 

Yu is heading to Achilles with confidence whom the green-haired man gives him a raised right eyebrow. Yet the Berserker class with ball on his hand has replied him with a smirk. 

Left, right, left, right, the ball on Yu’s hand always changing its position which makes it harder to be taken. Until Achilles finally has enough and invades the Japanese player personal space to take it from his hands. This act is what the Berserker class wait. Where he easily dodges Achilles and then intentionally let the ball bounces through green-haired Servant shoes. 

After dodging Achilles’s block, Yu is passing the ball to Tawara Touta. 

He takes a look for a few seconds at Achilles, and resume running whom the Greek Rider servant does the same. 

But when Achilles’ right foot step on the field, that foot ends up lose the footing. He falls with nasty crunch sound at his heels. 

Everyone flinches seeing Achilles kneel with painful expression. Which the medics promptly come to check his right heel. 

“Ghh- what happen!? Wait, hey you Berserker! You did something to that ball when it hit me before, right? I can’t believe someone who supposedly a mild-manner youth like you dares to do such disgusting thing.” 

Yu then stop his small run, yet he doesn’t face the crouching Servant. “Really? I’m pretty sure I don’t have time to do something like that. My hands are always busy dribbling Achilles.” 

“And I’m completely sure you did curse on me.” 

Finally, the yellow-eyed servant looks straightly at Achilles with an annoyed look, “since when a Berserker can use spell, Achilles? I purposely erase few skills that belong to Saber class of mine especially the spell-type Maziodyne, after all my Saber class version is pretty weak, don’t you think?” 

Achilles chooses to not bother with other arguments because clearly this one will end up in sour note, plus their heated discussion is starting to pick up attention both from the referee and audiences. 

Because of this, Achilles leaves the field and replaced by Atalanta. 

The green-haired huntress is walking to her intended position. This is what Yu’s waiting. With this, Orion’s attention will be distracted. 

Thus, the match is resumed. 

**⥽---⥼**

Japanese team miraculously won in the end with slight difference in score, 105 vs 103 of the Greek team. The reason is pretty simple, Orion last minutes decides to do an unthinkable thing for he chooses to flirt with the huntress of chastity. This one causing Artemis to get angry and curse said ex-Grand Archer so he always falls whenever he nears Atalanta as long as he’s in basketball court. Yu is watching everything with a glee. Oh, another factor is Jason busy in running to avoid Heracles and Artemis’ attack on him. 

That one maybe because of him, maybe not. 

Praises are given to Japan’s team, then two GudaGuda’s duo aka Okita and Nobunaga are approaching him with beaming smile. 

“Woah grandpa! I can’t believe you’re possible to change class too! I thought your Saber class is permanent one seeing how you’re way too dependent to that katana.” 

Okita then pats his shoulder, “that’s really awesome, Narukami-kun!” 

_“Yeah, praise me, praise me more!”_

A smirk is shown at his face, but then he immediately leaps together with other two from where they’re standing because powerful lightning strikes at that spot. Three people at the same time then facing at the source of lightning attack. 

“That’s dangerous, Marie-san! Plus, it’s forbidden to use your skill to other Servants inside Wandering Sea, you know?” Nobunaga is seen folds her hands over her chest. 

Yet the girl who attacked them a while ago doesn’t pay attention at Nobunaga’s words at all. 

“Why are you even shows up, you jerk! You should have stay at-” 

With speed of sound, Yu is invading Marie’s personal space, he gives her a mocking smirk. 

“Khukhu... let’s not do that, dearie Izanami... Beside I’m here to have fun too, you know? Your boyfriend over here is a pathetic human being, he won’t stand a chance against those servants,“ he licks his lips. “In the end I’m here to help him.” 

Marie with reddening face is standing on her ground, she won’t let that filth keeps using Yu’s body as that jerk pleased! 

“He’s not my boyfriend! Forget it, why are you not manifested with other means, or using another vessel!? There's a better way than tainting Yu’s Spirit Origin!” 

He shakes his head in exasperated manner, “my... my... Should I remind you that Yu Narukami is me, and I’m is Yu Narukami too? I’m just part of him that he denies plus it's easier to use his body since he’s the one who has connection with Sea of Soul. Oh, did you know? If Yu wished it, he could be summoned as your ex-husba-” 

Last word is cut up by a loud slap by Marie. Her face is flushed up to the point that kind of looks like a ripe tomato. And just like that she turns her back and runs as fast as she can leaving everyone. Nobunaga and Okita who are watching near them have dumbfounded expression on their face. 

When Yu’s time to face two Japanese servants at his back, those two Gudaguda duo are awkwardly smiling at him. 

“Uh... Well, err... Berserker-san, we... just remember getting ready for archery, so, I guess... please excuse us!” 

Two people then leaving Yu alone. Meanwhile, a servant who is getting leave behind is busy rubbing his right cheek. 

“Tch, what a bunch of annoying people.” 

**⥽---⥼**

**A half and week later**

Last three days of the total of two weeks events is used to held Football final match. The team who are competing in the final are Japan vs England. Shocking? Yes, especially with how Russian team lose to Japan one with humiliating score, one vs eight. In short, no one predict this result from Japan’s team at all. 

“How!? HOW CAN MERE HUMAN DEFEAT ME!? I DEMAND A REMATCH!” 

And everyone who is busy celebrating the winner of football match, whip their head to a source of someone’s outburst. When they find out whose outburst is, this put everyone on the edge. Ritsuka, who becomes the department of complains for these past few days, decides to talk with him. 

“Berserker Yu-san, please calm down, after all it’s just sport. In sport, everything could happen. And well, no rematch for this because next week we need to destroy Olympus Lostbelt. If we don't destroy it as soon as possible, the real texture of The World will be replaced by that Lostbelt.” 

Too bad, Ritsuka’s reasoning cannot be accepted by the berserker for how much he put pride as the most important thing ever. (His pride hurt by the truth that a bunch of knights easily beat Japan’s team). 

All of a sudden, his football jersey is being replaced by his usual Servant get up which is a dark grey gakuran and pants. But there’s a clear difference than Saber class of Yu Narukami. On his shoulders, there’s a black long coat with a reddish hue. The more everyone realize, that long coat has same design as his Persona, Izanagi. An audible gasp could be heard around Servants that close to grey-haired young man. 

“Fujimaru-kun, you better stand back.” 

Yu’s body is starting to be shrouded by dark aura. 

“Then... I’LL JUST MAKE A REMATCH HAPPEN MYSELF, HAHAHAHA!” 

“Senpai!” 

Mashu is getting approved to use Ortenaus suit because Chaldea staff is detecting a large consumption of mana by the Berserker who happens to go berserk. 

“YOU IDIOT DON’T JUST STAND THERE!” 

That scream is from Marie, we can see her pompom is thrown out somewhere. 

“Let this world be shrouded by chaos... [ **Mayonaka Sekai** (A World covered in the Fog of Deceive)]” 

Marie's eyes widen in shock because she realizes what this Berserker servant just trying to do. He wants to turn this place like a world inside a tv! 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL EVERYONE TO THAT PLA-” 

And then, that venue where the closing ceremony will happen, is fully shrouded by thick and impenetrable fog. 

Inside the supposed venue is now feeling like a city. An abandoned city with nothing but fog. 

Ritsuka, who is standing there at first trying to call anyone he knows. No one is answering, his worry is growing to the point of anxiety. But then, he can make a silhouette of someone close to him. Her unique armor is the most well-known for him, especially the head part which looks like VR gadget. 

“Senpai?” 

“Mashu!” 

Yet Mashu’s heart suddenly is pierced by a hand. A hand who belongs to a priest with his sickly smile. 

“RASPUTIN YOU BASTARD! No... Mashu... MASHU!” 

Yet, before he has breakdown, someone out of blue is embracing him from behind, someone who is the ‘protector of dreams’ for Fujimaru RItsuka himself. An Avenger class, Edmon Dantes. 

“Master, don’t lose yourself to this delusion hell. You should know already that Berserker version of that Seeker of Truth means the opposite said young man, right?” 

“Dan...tes? B-but Mashu is-” 

“Get a grip of yourself!” 

“This is delusion?” 

“Yes, Shielder is alive somewhere. But first we need to search for that gothic girl who usually with that grey-haired boy.” 

“Mashu is alive? She's still alive, thank- thank you and... and we need to search for Marie, right?” 

A nod is given to him as a respond. Out of blue, fake Mashu and Rasputin are melting onto black goo and disappear into fog. 

And so, they begin walking carefully to not make them be swayed by The Fog which has hallucination properties. On their way to search for Marie, they meet lots of monsters. Those monsters which have connection with Japanese mythologies like oni for example. 

Dantes easily kills every monster that stand in their way. After they’re walking cautiously, finally they meet two people, Marie who is still in cheerleader uniform and Mashu who is in the brim of tears. Seeing each other, Ritsuka and Mashu are quickly embracing each other and won’t let go in fear to get separated, or worse, get killed. 

“Oi, you Japanese Goddess, you know what you need to do in this situation, right? This Reality Marble has strong connection with you.” 

Marie then is looking at Dantes with annoyed expression, “of course I know! This one based on my own life when I exist at that boring tow-” 

A small cough to return her composure later, she takes a breath. 

“I- I need a male who has connection with Izanagi for starter. And something that can be used as pillar,” 

She looks around, “but no one has connection with him. This all because that idiotstupidjerkface stupidly is taken over by-” 

She shakes her head in desperation. 

“No... I can, I can activate that noble phantasm without Izanagi, I can... I can do it-” 

She keeps muttering to herself whom cause worrying faces among Ritsuka and Mashu. But their worry is gone, replaced by panicking because they’re starting to get surrounded by lots of monsters. Dantes easily kill most of them, meanwhile Mashu is protecting everyone with her shield.

“C’MON LADY!” 

Marie throws her hands above her head, “FINE! But all of you annoying and noisy bunch need to keep those monsters stay away from my ritual, okay!?” 

They nod eagerly, Dantes and Mashu are looking at their Master to give them command. Ritsuka, who is now won’t let himself be affected by this delusion-inducing fog, firmly giving his two most trusted Servants orders. 

Marie is starting to walk in a circle. Her cheerleader uniform is engulfed by white light. 

“For my body is fully formed, except for a part which has not quite grown.” The light has died down, and her cheerleader uniform is replaced by a white _Shirokakeshita_. 

“I accepted thy offer, oh my dear other self. [ **Kuniumi** (The Birth of the Country)]” 

Below of her feet, another light shines except that one is spreading around foggy island. The monster that attacking Mashu and Dantes are disappearing together with gentle light. The fog too is getting thinner where three people around Marie could see few servants are busy fighting same type of monsters. 

With fog is gone, finally they can spot the culprit who is causing this chaotic turn of event. 

“Oh, forget my praise about how you’re great before, Grandpa! I will punch you in the face for making me experience that event again!” Oda Nobunaga is very pissed as she is seen holding a matchlock gun on her hand. 

The culprit is standing under a red _torii_. His long coat is swaying gently despite there’s not windy at all. His back is the one that faces bunch of servants plus Ritsuka. Also, he obviously doesn’t care about Nobunaga’s threat because he is still facing same direction. In the end, he turns his back when Marie is the one who steps forward. 

He gives her sarcastic applause, “well, well, for you using that Noble Phantasm... let me guess, you still remember that day clearly eh?” 

Marie rolls her eyes, “I’m here not to answer your guessing, you jerk! I want you to return us to Chaldea. Now I’m more confuse, between Izanami and Izanagi, which one is the guilty one for uttering that vow.” 

“A thousand day while thousand and five hundred born to replace each day.” 

Now Marie is gritting her teeth, “I know about that! No need to repeat that one. Just, please, return us to Chaldea.” 

Instead listening to Marie’s plead, he is once again turning his back. 

“Better for our Master stays here instead facing the reality where in the end everyone hurt.” 

Dantes whom has enough about everything is stepping forward too, “yeah with making a hurtful delusion to Master.” 

“Oh really? My bad then, this ‘reality’ actually not only projecting those negative aspects of someone’s state of mind, the good one too if you accept the Fog-” 

A sudden strong attack is blasted to where Yu is standing. 

“Kusumi-no-Okami...” 

Marie has enough with this Yu’s action because we can see that she clenches her fist. She then creates a large energy using both of her hands. 

“That’s it! GIVE YU NARUKAMI BACK YOU HEATHEN!” 

An instantaneous strong lightning attacks followed by large explosion strikes the grey-haired young man with the coat. His eyes seemingly widen upon realizing the strongest skill of Marie is being used. 

“W-wait! No need to-” 

.

.

 **BOOM**   


* * *

**One week later**

Yu once again walking on a corridor of the Wandering Sea. Unlike how it’s usually goes, whenever he greets other Servants, those comrade-in-arms aren’t greeting him back. Some of them even running away before they’re passing each other or pretends to have forgotten something so they can leave Yu as fast as possible. This kind of behaviors are both hurting Yu’s feeling and confusing too. Especially when Sieg always turns down his invitation to talk about Japanese pop cultures. 

Forget about everyone avoiding him, mostly Greek servants and Russian Servants are giving him stinky eyes (How can Mammoth is capable staring at him with such hatred?), that makes him even more confused. This feels like when he reversed his social link during his journey in Inaba! 

“ _I need to fix this, personal problem like this will result in a disastrous outcome in battle because everyone likely to attack each other (mostly at me) or refusing Master orders..._ ” 

He must face his Master, Fujimaru Ritsuka to overcome his problem. 

Good thing his Master is in his personal room, that means it’s easy for Yu to meet the black-haired young man. 

In front of Ritsuka’s room, he is standing awkwardly. 

“Fujimaru-kun, are you there?” 

A shuffling noise can be heard and then the automatic door is sliding to open up Ritsuka in white t-shirt. He is at first giving Yu a startled expression but then followed by a smile. 

“Oh, please get in, Narukami-san. Sorry my room is messy.” 

“Don’t worry,” he sits at red carpet, “beside I’m here to, well... asking for help, I guess.” 

Ritsuka who is busy preparing tea for both of them turns his back for few seconds. 

“Huh? Sure things, I’ll try to help.” 

He joins Yu who is sitting on the floor, hot tea then given to the Saber servant who pays him a visit. Yu calmly accepted the hot beverage. 

“It’s just... what happen last weeks? My memories stop after Orion’s strong throw hit me and then, nothing.” 

This question is causing Ritsuka losing his coolness. 

“E-eh why are you asking me that?” 

A tired sigh escapes Yu’s mouth, “everyone either has been avoiding or dislike me ever since I was released from med bay. Asclepius-sensei was giving me pitying look too. Did I do something terrible, Fujimaru-kun? I... I don’t want to be left again.” 

Ritsuka who at first kind of panicking ends up feeling sorry at him. He in the end remembers that Yu has negative impact at feeling of being left behind. He slowly drinks his tea while thinking a way to help Yu’s problem. 

Yu then stares at Ritsuka, “you see... if there’s a way for me to say sorry for them, maybe...” 

Ritsuka suddenly put his tea down and determined look is shown on his face. 

“Let’s make them understand that Narukami-san is different than last weeks’ Narukami-san! You can cook after all, let’s throw a party to apologize!” 

Despite Yu is catching a sentence about ‘how different he is than last week’, he agrees to Ritsuka’s idea. 

“I’ll speak to Emiya and Beni-enma to help. I’m sure they already forgive you.” 

Next day Yu is preparing lunch for everyone. Emiya is giving him a pat on shoulders (I understand about what happen at that event) he said. Meanwhile, Beni-enma understands his weird circumstances (you smell sincere now compared to last week, no lies remaining on you, Narukami-chu). Whereas now they’re busy cooking together at The Wandering Sea Kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Ritsuka is talking with Chaldea staffs to borrow announcement room for lunch later whom get approved by Holmes. Seems like Holmes already knows Ritsuka’s plan, despite said Master never tell anyone outside Emiya, Beni-enma, and Yu. 

When lunch time is arrived, Ritsuka eagerly speaks in front of a mic. 

“Ehem... Special announcement from Fujimaru Ritsuka, everyone, I mean every one from Servants to staffs is expected to have lunch together at the cafeteria. I repeat, everyone, please go to the cafeteria to have lunch together, no one skip today lunch, please and thank you.” 

Everyone is curious for today. Why their Master asks them to come together to have lunch? 

When the first group open up cafeteria’s door, they are greeted by mountains of food with different kinds of drinks. Those foods are complete, from appetizers, to main course, to desserts with beautiful arrangements on the long table. Everyone's eyes go wide with amazement. 

“Whoa, on what occasion with this bunch of foods? Are we celebrating something today?” 

Holmes who amazingly already arrives before any of them is standing near one of table. 

“Please just have a seat. I’m sure Ritsuka will appreciate all of you more if you stop gawking like that.” 

They need few minutes to short theirs seats. No one wants a food fight with wrong seat arrangement (courtesy: Sherlock Holmes). And lastly, Ritsuka is the last one who arrives with a large smile plastered on his face. 

“Master, can we dig in, please? I’m hungry!” 

A small laugh escapes Ritsuka’s lips, “give us more time okay, someone who responsible for this banquet is requesting for everyone attention after all.” 

Quiet murmurs spread around Servants and human alike. 

“Please, welcome our cook for the day, Saber Class, Narukami Yu-san!” 

Then, just like that, all of them gone quiet. 

Yu who is still wearing an apron goes out from kitchen area towards cafeteria. His grey hair is covered by a chef’s hat. In his right hand is a ladle. 

First thing he does when faces everyone who sits in front of mountain food is deep bow. 

“I’m truly sorry if I offended all of you during Summer Olympics last weeks. I’ll try to not repeat same mistakes ever again.” 

All eyes are blinking in confusion at him, but then smiles are appeared on some servants. Mostly the nice and ‘bro’-kind in nature. Now is Beni-enma and Emiya time to show themselves. 

“Tch, I thought after few Alter servants has been summoned here is making all of you accept unforgiving behaviors, is it because the kid is just a human that all of you looking down at him? C'mon, give him some slack.” 

Emiya rolls his eyes at each Servants, mostly at some of them who give Yu’s a hard time after his released from med bay area. 

“Umu... Of course, I, Nero Claudius, forgive you, Narukami!” 

“There’s no way I-” 

Enkidu is elbowing Archer Gilgamesh on the gut, hard. This makes the famouse King of Heroes could only hold his stomach in pain. 

“Don’t worry, Yu, we’re already forgot about last week after all.” 

“Yeah!” 

Sieg is showing him a smile with guilty look in his eyes, “...Sorry Mr. Narukami, I’m just afraid of you. I’m such a fool to assume you’re at the event is same as you that is my friend.” 

The highlight is Marie who is leaving her seat and approaching the responsible one for that mountain of food. She brushes Yu’s bang, then kiss him on his forehead. The young man who gets kissed by Marie opens his mouth because of shock. 

“Of course I already forgive you, you idiot. To throw something big like this, stupid, too naïve, idiot.” 

Marie pulls Yu to sit next to her, she then glares at Ritsuka who is still standing.

“Hey, Master, let’s eat.” 

And so, everyone is having special lunch for that day, as for Yu, he’s happy to be forgiven by all of them. He hopes something like last week never happen again in his life. 

He could only hope, that is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shirokakeshita: White kimono for Shinto wedding, yep, has connection with Izanami :D
> 
> The curse that causing Achilles to get injured is Berserker Yu's skill. A smaller scale of his true skill: Magatsu Mandala.  
> Mayonaka Sekai is another NP of Berserker Yu based on Midnight Channel (Mayonaka Terebi-), his 'main' NP is unfotunately, a spoiler for main story.
> 
> How Berserker Yu looks like you say? here: https://twitter.com/per_sou/status/825256578852876288
> 
> Kuniumi is Marie's NP if there's chaotic happening that's not caused by her. Her 'main' NP is Hollow Forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Berserker Yu is spoiler for main story of this series. The reason why he's a berserker will be revealed at main story which unfortunately will be... long until that part.
> 
> ... I still want to cry at This year GudaGuda Japanese server banner, where's my samurai in suit, RNG!? *sobs*


End file.
